Family
by busard
Summary: An event made Luke to be raised by someone else than his uncle and aunt. What will change in the star wars univers by this. Luke/Mara pairing. Very AU. WARNING : My English is not good but the story is, so you are warned.
1. prologue

hello everybody. This is my first try to write a star wars fic. Please forgive my grammar and spelling but English is my second language. Nether less, I hope you will enjoy this story.

Prologue

The little boy is running away from the only home and family he had ever known. This morning, his aunt had lost her baby. It was not his fault, but his aunt had tripped to a toy he had forget to put in place after he had play with it. Unfortunately, this forget toy had cause his aunt to have a miscarriage. And his uncle was furious with him. The little boy understand his uncle fury, it was not the first time that his uncle show how much he don't understand his nephew. But this time he had hit him. Sure, his uncle has regret his act as soon as his hand had fall onto the little boy cheek. His uncle had try to apologies, and the little boy has act as if he had truly forgive him. But, deep down, his uncle had just convince him that he is useless.

His aunt was send to Mos Eispa to be checked by a doctor. His uncle had leave the farm and go to the city with his wife and nephew. Apparently, his aunt need to stay a couple of day in the hospital, so his uncle had rent a room for him and his nephew to stay. The room was far away from the hospital, and this night his uncle had fall asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. The little boy can't have sleep, there is too much things in his head right now. He know that he is a burden for his uncle and aunt. He is too young to help them in the farm. The others children had made this clear to him.

That's why he had leave the room without making a sound this night. He don't want to be a burden. No one love him, his uncle had made it clear this afternoon. So, the best thing for all of them is for the little boy to go to the desert and die there. With this resolve in mind, the little boy leave the city without a glance. He don't know how much time he can survive in the desert, but he hope that he soon will be no burden for anyone.

In his house, the man known before as Obi-wan Kenobi feel something strange in the force. It's a little like if something important for the universe has begin to fade into oblivion. Searching with his jedi power, Ben can't found anything. But the feeling of an horrible danger can't leave his mind. Something in him tell him that the boy who is under his care is in great danger. Ben leave his house and go to the Lars farm. It is his duty to protect the boy, and he would not fail him like he had fail his father before.

The little boy was walking for a day now and he don't have much spare energies left in him. Vaguely, he wonder if his uncle would miss him. But he is to low to think like this for too long. The boy found a rock in the desert and decide to stop there. He know that he can't walk more. this place is quiet and the boy think that there is a good place to rest. Tired, the boy close his eyes and he hope with all his mind that he don't wake up again.

The sound of two concerned people woke him up. The boy look at the man and the woman in front of him. The man is in his late twenty and the woman seem a little older. Both of them smile at him when he opened his eyes. the little boy look into the eyes of the man, the blue eyes so much like his own eyes. The man come to him and take him in his arm. The the first time in his life the little boy feel like if he is accepted for what he was. He don't know why but his heart go to the two stranger in a way he don't have with his own family. The woman smile brightly at the picture of the man and the boy together, she let also, some tears fall.

The man and the woman lead the little boy to a ship who is landed a few meter away. There, the woman take the boy from the man's arm and hug him with all the love she feel. The little boy return the hug eagerly. The woman lead him to the kitchen and give him some food and water. the little boy feel the ship leaving the planet, but for some reason he can't found himself afraid of it. He is, just right now, where he had always meant to be. Exhausted, he fall asleep in the woman arm.

Ben had search for the boy for days, but it was useless. The boy's uncle and aunt can't have give any explanation about the boy's disappearance. Ben is more than worried about the boy's safety. How a four years old can survive in Tattoine desert ? After a day, Ben can't feel the boy's presence in the force. He finally gave up any hope after a month. There is no other explanation than the boy is dead now. With a sight, Ben come to the city to find a ship. Now that the boy is dead, his duty is to made sure that the other twin is safe and stay this way. From now, he is the guardian of Leia Skywalker.

The boy wake up not in his room. The sun is not as hot as the double suns of Tattoine, on the contrary. For once, the little boy take some pleasure by letting the sun fall upon his face. He look around and found a window open. Curiosity taking the better of him he leave the room. but the land he see made him speechless. never before he had see a land so green and so much water in a place. He spot the man he had see before and come to him. He wonder if he can come closer to him, because he is a little afraid of all of this water. The man turn around like if he had feel the boy coming. He smile to him and show him to come closer. The little boy complied eagerly. The man take the boy in his arm and began to talk.

" In this exact place I have marry the love of my life eight years ago. Our life was not easy then, but we had the better gift of the world when we have our son."

" Can I see him ?" Asked the boy.

" Of Course Luke you can."

Saying that the man show the reflect of himself and Luke in the lake. This act made Luke laugh. But soon he stop to laugh to heard what the man had to say.

" You are our son Luke. Someone had stole you from us after your birth, but finally we had found you again."

" Stole me ? Who ?"

" We were injured at this time." Said the voice of the woman Luke loved so much to heard." When we were finally healed three years have pass. We search for you for a year."

" But... Who are you ?"

" I'm your mother Paadme and you are currently in the arm of your father Anaakin Skywalker. You are our son Luke Skywalker and now no one will tear us appart ever."

" ever." Agree the little boy.

To be continued.

I hope you have like it. I'm a big Luke/Mara fan, but I love also Anakin/Padme. The story will really begun in the next chapter. until then.


	2. Graduation

Thanks for the review. Some things would be explained in this chapter. Good reading.

Chapter 1 : Graduation

Luke is nervous this morning. Because this day is the last one he spend to the academy. he had succeed brightly all of the trials to become a TIE pilot. He had loved very dearly his time in the academy. There he had meet his best friend Weddge. For the last four years, Luke and Weddge were known as the terrible duo. Almost all of the pranks made in the academy come from them. Fortunately, they were so smart that no one can have any proof against them. With his natural skills, Luke would have skip some class, but he don't have wanted to. He had explain this to his father after his first year at the academy, and his father had agree with him.

Luke is overjoyed that his family come today to see him. When the ceremony will end, Luke can have a whole day of holiday before he is needed to his post. He look forward to spend some quality time with his parents and sister. Ilerya is the second child of Paadme and Anaakin Skywalker, and she is the pride of her big brother. She is now a twelve years old girl, and Luke is now Twenty. he still remember the day his younger sister was born like an awful day. This time he had believe that he would lost his mother. Fortunately his father was there and he had help his mother with his power.

This is a secret that the Skywalkers share : their link to the Force. Luke had never talk about this except for jis father and mother. His sister seem to be lacking this connexion to the Force, and for this Luke can't feel any other feelings than being very glad for this. This is such a secret that nor Luke nor his father have talk about this with his father's friend. Sometime, Luke wonder how his father can be friend with the emperor. Anaakin had told to his son how he had met senator palpatine back in Naboo, but he don't had tell him how he had meet the new emperor. The sound of the imperial march stop his musing. It's time for him to embrace his destiny as a TIE pilot.

Luke come to the podium and wait for his name to be call. He know that he is the best of this year so he know that he will be call the last. But it's not like if he would have been call with the first with a name beginning with a S. Since he had some spare time, he let his eyes wandered to the crow. He want to find his parent but he can't help but let his eyes fall unto a gray haired and barb man. As soon as his eyes found the eyes of the other man he can feel the man shocking mind. The stranger look at Luke like if he had seen a ghost. The young woman who is sitting just near by the man ask him some question. The stranger answer something to the young woman and they leave the crow unnoticed by anyone except for Luke. It take some time to Luke to find his spirit again. He had feel some sort of link with this stranger. It's not the first time that he had feel something like this. The first time it was with his father, and he can't compare the feeling he had feel with his father with the feeling he had feel with the stranger. No bond can be stronger than the bond between a father and his son.

Suddenly the whole place felt into silence. the emperor Dark Vador had come. And at his side stood the only woman who is Luke's love. Luke remember very well how he had met the feisty young girl named Mara Jade. He know that she is one of the best servant of the emperor and he know that she outrank him tenth time, but he can't help but be in love with her. She had captured his heart the first time she had come to his house with the emperor Vader. It was not a long time after the sith lord Dark Vador had kill the ex_emperor Palpatine and take the power. Luke had always known that Lord Vader is a great friend of his parent. There is nothing that his father and mother would ask and don't have in the week. Luke had also some power to the lord but he don't want to use it. He want to gain everything with his work and not because he is one of Lord Vader protégé. And Mara is the same.

When she was younger Mara had spend a whole year with the Skywalker family because of some torture emperor Palplatine had curse her with. This year was one of Luke best memories. At first the girl had not talk a lot but after two month she had become to be more herself. Luke had cry a whole week when Lord Vader had ask Mara to return to the Imperial city. Fortunately, the emperor had not stop the two child to have contact, on the contrary. More than once the emperor had help them to meet during the years. And for this Luke is more than grateful. Who know with whom he would have fall in love if he don't have meet Mara when he was six ? Maybe a woman like the one who was seated with the stranger. Sure, she was beautiful but not as close as Mara is for him. Again he wonder where the man and the woman have gone.

He feel the emperor asking for entering his mind, and Luke give him access. It's not the first time that the emperor do something like this but it is the first time tant he do so with so much people around. Usualy, the emperor wait that Luke was lying in his bed to talk with him. The emperor has surely something important to ask him for making his presence known at this time.

' What is it my Lord' Asked Luke.

' Let me see what you know about the two people you are thinking about'

' Of course my Lord'.

Luke brace himself for what he knew would come. The experiment was not a pleasure, on the contrary, but Luke knows that there is no other way for the emperor to know everything without something is missing. Luke feel like if he is ready to cry when the emperor leave his mind.

' I'm sorry for your pain' Said the emperor. ' I wish there is an other way.'

' I understand my Lord'

' There is not an excuse but i think you have help me with stopping the damn rebel.'

' I wish I could help you more.'

' Who knows. Maybe one day you can. I'm sorry but I need to leave this place at once, but Mara would stay there. She want so much to see you graduate and I don't think that I need her help now. Again congratulation'.

' Thank you my Lord'.

Luke see the emperor leave the place as unnoticed than the stranger. But he don't have much time to think about it because his name was called and finally he is able to spot his family. Ilerya is bouncing in her chair and their mother try to made her stay calm, who don't work very well. Ilerya is a lot like Luke and their father, she is as restless than they are. Paadme is not lucky to have to deal with such a family, but she manage. One night, before his sister was born, Paadme had told to her son that she will never regret to have leave the politic behind her, and that her only regret was that she had refuse to follow her husband when he had ask her to leave everything and go somewhere to build a new life. Luke had known that his father was once a jedi knight, but before this conversation he had think that his father had want to leave the jedi to live with his mother. Paadme had explain to her son that only her stubborness in believing of the greatness of the republic had stopped her true happiness. She had also said that when she had open her eyes in the medical room and don't have see her husband she had want to die. Only Lord Vador's words that her husband will soon be with her again had stop her to take her life. Paadme is very grateful for all of Lord Vador had done to her, but he can't have been her Anaakin, and he had understand it. But, now, as Ilerya godfather he is a member of their family.

When Luke is congratulate by his master, he can't help but notice that his father and sister are on their feet and they are clapping their hand like madness people. Luke smile at this. He is so lucky to have such a loving family. He don't remember much about the time he had spend when his parents are in coma, just the sun, the sand and some people who are more afraid of him than they must have. He don't like to remember these time, the past is the past, like his father say often. He look unto the balcony and he see Mara trying to hid some tears of joy. He smile at her and she return his smile.

After the graduation Luke go to his family. Mara is there with them and he want to take her in his arm, but before he can made a step his sister thrown herself to him. Luke smile at her antic. How much he love his sister ! For her he would destroy any enemies, even the whole rebellion to take her safe. He will do the same for Mara, but he know that as a spy she is very able to take care of herself, he just hope that one day he can save her. Sometime, he wonder what Mara would have become if the emperor Palpatine was not killed by Lord Vador. Maybe she would have been a spy to, or maybe she would have been something bad, like a murderer ! God forbid that. His sweet and caring Mara become something like this. It will crush her spirit and soul. They all were blessed that Lord Vador take the power, Why the rebellion can't see it ?

* * *

Obi-wan feel the shock of his life when his eyes felt upon the young man in the podium. If he don't know better he would have think that the ghost of Anakin Skywalker is haunting him. The boy look so much like his ex_padawan that it is incredible. Obi-wan want to know who this boy is and he try to read his mind. He feel a bond between the two of them and again he wonder if this boy is not the one he had think dead for sixteen years. Wanting to know more, Obi-wan try to read the boy's mind but the barrier in the boy's mind are so high that he can't read anything. Obi-wan wonder who had train the boy. The boy is not a full jedi yet but he is very close of being one.

Princess Leia cut his thought by asking him if it's not time to them to leave the place and go to search the plan of the death star. Obi-wan agree and he use one of the jedi trick to leave the place unoticed. But, in the back of his mind, Obi-wan is not sure that the boy in the poduim had not sens their escape. He hope that he don't have.

It don't take them a long time to find the plan of the death star. They are ready to escape this place when Obi-wan feel Dark Vador presence near by. There is no way that him and the princess escape Vador, so he made his mind. Obi-wan give order to the princess to run away with the plan and give them to the rebellion. The princess try to argue but she know better than to disobey her jedi master. Leia is just a padawan and not as close as powerful as the boy he had seen before. She would be no match for the sith Lord. He would kill her even if she is his own daughter. The Anakin, Obi-wan had known id dead a long time ago and now it's just a cyborg alive.

When Vader come to the room where Obi-wan wait him, Leia had leave the planet. Obi-wan turn to his former padawan when he is sure that the princess is safe. He turn his light saber on and began to fight Vador. The fight end rapidly with the victory of vador. At one time of the fight, Obi-wan had stop to fight. It was easy then for the dark lord to kill his former master, but he had other plans with him. So, instead of killing him he made him prisoner. Obi-wan is really weak from his battle with Vador and he fight to not loose conscious. He take a look at the sith and see him speaking with a very known droid. But how is it possible ? This droid had his memories erased and he can't be there. Obi-wan heard the droid said " Very well, master Vador, I will inform master Anaakin and master Luke that you will come to the house to spare with them." That's when Obi-wan faint.

To be continued.

Sorry for the battle scene but i don't like to write them and i am not good at writing them. I hope you have liked this chapter too. I try to post an other chapter next week, but no promise. Please review.


	3. new padawans

Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry if i have bothered you with the character named Vador. He is in fact the french name of Vader. I promise, from now, i try to name him with his English name. Also thanks to my beta reader for sending my chapter so soon. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2: New Padawans

Luke woke up this morning with a lot of expectations for the day. Today, he would know where he would be send. Wedge, who had stayed on the imperial planet, had known his affectation yesterday. Luke's friend was send to a long travel ship as navigator, which was always his dream. Luke knows that he can't have the same affectation as Wedge and he hopes that his affectation won't make him go to far away from Mara and his family. The best for him will be if he is affected to the Death Star, the last war machine the ex-emperor had made built before his apprentice killed him. But, as a new pilot, Luke doesn't have too much hope to be sent there.

In the others rooms Luke can hear the familiar sound of his family. His father is fixing some droid in the garage, like every day. His mother is cooking breakfast, and Ilerya is running from one of their parent to the other. His sister is more restless than he is, which is a lot for his case. Sometimes he wonders what his sister will become in the future. Ilerya loves a lot of things, like himself, but she doesn't have chose which path she will take for her future. The only thing she is sure of is that she doesn't want to become a politician. Their parents are very happy of this. Luke can't understand politics and he doesn't try to understand it. Politics are for people like Emperor Vader, not for people like him, which suits him very well.

The sound of a holo call stopped his musing. He ran to the holo and then accepted the call. An officer that Luke had never seen before showed on the screen. The man explained to Luke that he would be needed tomorrow morning on the Death Star. Luke managed to answer with poise and he ends the call with the correct manners, but as soon as the call was finished, he couldn't help but scream for joy. All of his family ran to the room and found the older son dancing around the furniture. Anakin couldn't help but laugh at his son's antic, and the other members of the family followed his lead, Luke included. When he had calmed himself, Luke shared the good news with his family. Padme let out a cry of joy and her husband took her in his arm. Luke wished that one day he could do the same with Mara. Something in him told him that one day he could, and Luke thinks that he can believe this hunch.

***

Obi-wan woke up in a cell. He doesn't know how long he had stayed unconscious, but now he needs to find his focus again. He looked around him and found himself in a place where no escape is possible. This cell was build with the meaning to impersonate a Jedi. Obi-wan wonders if it was Palpatine or Vader who had made this cell building. Without nothing else to do, Obi-wan sat on the floor and tried to meditate. He lost his focus by letting the force going through him.

When he came to himself the night had settle, and he was no longer alone in the cell. Darth Vader is there with him. The dark lord is also sitting on the floor, and his mask is turned to Obi-wan. The old Jedi wonder if his last moment of life had come. He is not afraid to die, but he regrets not to be able to finish Leia's training. Like if he had read his thought, Vader began to speak.

"Your last time is not now, my old friend."

"I'm not your friend! I was Anakin friend, not yours!"

"You're right. I'm not Anakin anymore, don't forget that. Now, I need your help."

"Never!"

"Let me explain for what I need your help."

"I don't need any explanation. I will never help a Sith!"

" Such a pity. I'm really disappointed. Is it not the Jedi duty to train the future Jedi?"

"You know it is true."

"Yes, I know. That's why i want you to train two jedi."

" Two Jedi? Why don't you train them yourself? I will not train a future Sith!"

" And I don't want them to become Siths."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't train them. I want them to be a full Jedi's."

"Why?"

"I have my reason. Maybe later, when I will be sure that I can trust you, then I will tell you. So, what is your answer?"

"You won't interfere with their training?"

"You have my word. I am no longer the man I once was, but even as a Sith I don't break any promises."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't."

"Who are the people you want me to train?"

" The first one is my son."

"Your son, Luke? But he was dead for sixteen years!"

"No, he was not. His parents have raised him."

"What a bull! His parents are dead too. How can they have raised him?"

"All you have to know now is that I am the master of Kamino."

"The clones? No it's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for the emperor."

"You have cloned Padme?"

"Her and myself. I have given them all of their memories except for the part where Palpatine had turned me to the dark side. Padme and Anakin are all that we can have been, Padme and me if I had stay on the light side."

"The clones have raised Luke? Where?"

"Like I have said before, I will tell you when I am sure that I can trust you.'

"So, tell me about the second Jedi"

"You will love it, my friend. She is Siri's daughter."

"What? No way!"

"She hasn't told you? Poor Obi-Wan, he doesn't know that he had a daughter."

"Stop lying!"

"I don't lie. You will see it with your own eyes soon. Now take a rest my friend. Both of your Padawans will come to see you tomorrow evening. Sleep well."

Vader left the room with this. Obi-wan don't want to believe Vader but he didn't feel any lies when Vader had talked. Is it really possible? Can he have a daughter? Sure, Siri and himself have spend a night together after the Jedi purge, but it don't means that he can trust Vader's words. A part of him wants to believe his former Padawan. Something had changed in the Sith. Obi-wan can still feel the dark side in Vader but not as stronger as before. It's like if a part of Vader was still in the light. Obi-wan wonders why Vader wants to have two Jedi by his side. The Jedi roles is to kill the Sith, so what does Vader really want?

With all of these questions in mind, Obi-wan can't sleep at all. He knows that he doesn't have any choice. If there is a chance for him to train new Jedi, he can't turn his back to his duty. But he will made sure that any of the future Jedi will not turn to the dark side, even if he needs to die for this!

To be continued.

I hope I have answered some of your questions. Next chapter: Obi-wan meets Luke and Mara. Please review.


	4. Obi wan's life

Obi wan's life

For the past three years, Obi wan had teach to his two padawans the way of the jedi. True to his words, Vader had never try to lead them to the dark side. On the contrary, he had let them alone with obi wan, much to Luke and Mara dislike. There is no doubt in Obi wan's mind that his padawans are very fond of the dark lord, and he don't have liked it. But there is nothing he can do about it without him losing the trust of the two young people. Even now, he can't speak ill of the emperor without the two of them disagree with him. He remember perfectly well the first time he had meet his futures padawans.

FLASHBACK

After Vader had leaved his cell, Obi wan had try to reach the force, but unsurprisingly he can't have. So he had spend the whole day at worrying about Vader's goal. When the door had open again, Obi wan was glad to see another being, even if it was Vader. But, if the young man look a lot alike Anakin in the same age, there is something else who remind his mother. A thing that his twin sister don't have. The young man had come to Obi wan and had introduce himself as Luke Skywalker, son of Anaakin and Paadme Skywalker, and brother of Ilerya Skywalker. In his surprise, Obi wan had say : " No ! Your sister's name is leia". Luke had look at the old man and say that his younger sister's name is Ilerya and nor him nor his parent known anyone named Leia. Seeing that the matter made Luke angry, obi wan had choose to let the subject drop.

The sound of the door had stopped their heavy silence. Obi wan was chocked to see so much love between Luke and the young woman who had come to the cell. And the worst was that the young woman seem to return the feelings. Obi wan don't doubt that the girl is Siri's daughter, but he seriously doubt that she is his daughter, except for the hairs she don't look like him at all. After a long time at looking at each other, the two young people turn to Obi wan and ask him why they were here ?

END OF THE FLASHBACK

At first it was very hard because Luke was not pleased to leave his post as pilot to become a jedi. Only the fact that his father was one, and Mara studies with him, had convince him to try. Unsurprisingly, Luke is a very powerful man, the force is stronger in him than it is in his twin sister. Even Mara is more powerful than Leia. Obi wan had hoped that master Yoda had take care of Leia training when Obi wan hadn't come back. If, someday Vader want to use the power of two full jedi, Leia will need this extra training with master Yoda to stop them.

After a whole year obi wan can have finally leave the palace to his own house. Of course this freedom is not complete and Obi wan had very well known that he can't escape from his house, Vader had made sure of it. But, even if he can have, Obi wan is not sure that he would have escape. By this time he care very much for his two padawan and he is worried to let them without a full knowledge of the force. Only when they will become jedis knights, then he will leave them. He love Luke and Mara like his own children and he can't think to let them in Vader's hand.

Within the years Mara had become very attached to their master. He is like the father she never had. And because of that, Luke had try to become more friendly with his master. But it was Anaakin and his family visit who had change everything.

FLASHBACK

It had happen a few months after the rebellion had destroy the death star, which was, by the way easier for them. Only the remind followers of Palpatine were in the death star when the rebels have attacked, all of them have die when the death star had exploded. The spy of the rebel who work in the palace had say that the whole star had exploded just before the rebels attack, they suppose that one of them had not wait the order to attack, and he don't say anything about it because he don't want to be expelled from the rebellion. But Obi wan knows better, Vader had destroy the last emperor weapon with his followers at once, and he had let the rebel take the blame. that's why Leia can have leave the palace without someone stopping her. Vader had wanted for the rebel to have the plan.

This day Luke had stop his training and with a bright smile he had run to the door. When he had open it, Obi wan was chocked to see an older version of Anakin and Padme. With them was a young girl with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes like his father and brother. Mara had too stopped her training and had come to the family with a smile. but, what had happen after had let Obi wan speechless. Anakin had come to him and hug him like if he had found a long lost friend. Obi wan was not ready to it and he don't have known what to do.

For the next week, Obi wan had found that the clone does not only look like Anakin, but have the feelings and memories of his lost padawan, except for the memories about Palpatine. Anakin just remembered that he was the chancellor, and nothing else. He had explain to a stunned Obi wan that he was hurt in the battle to rescue Palpatine from count Dooku. He say that he understand that Obi wan had think he was dead, and he forgive him from giving Luke to Beru and Owen when Padme had fall into coma. At Obi wan asking, he had explain how he had found Luke in Tatooin when he was four, and how he had become friend with lord Vader.

The story was very simple. When Padme had wake up from her coma she had want to see her husband and child. But, Anakin, due to his injuries, had lost his memories at this time. It was lord Vader who had found him in Kamino. Anakin don't know how he had come there, but with the help of lord vader he had found his memories again. After that, lord Vader had lead him to padme and he had help them to find their son. It was easier because the boy still have his father name. Anakin have explain that he was worried to not arrive in time, and his joy when they have found their son still alive. He had explain his life on Naboo as mechanic and the joy of having a daughter, even if she is not force sensitive.

Obi wan can't help but think that emperor vader had let his clone leave the life he had dreamed to leave. And, that's why he had stay close to them.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

After this visit, Vader had let obi wan go in vacation to Naboo with his two padawans. Obi wan can't have helped it, he had become again friend with Anaakin, and now they are like brother. Obi wan know that one day, Luke and Mara will be ready for their trial, but, deep in his heart he hope that it will not be soon. He love his life now, and his only regret is that Leia can't be with them. But nor Anaakin, nor Paadme known anything about her and Obi wan doubt very much that they are ready to learn that they have another child. Now, he really wish that Leia and Luke path will never cross.

To be continued.

Please don't flame my English because I know I'm not good but I don't like to let a story unfinished. So if it really bothered you, i can't do anything but say I'm sorry. I have two or three chapter left, so be patient with me.


	5. meeting with Leia

we are near the end. I hope you enjoyed still this story.

Meeting with Leia

After her master was captured by Vader, Leia had run away to her home planet. She was not only bothered by the disappearance of her master, but also by the young force sensitive boy, she had seen on the stage. She don't know him, but something deep inside tell her that she must know him. As a princess, she can't have a lot of friends who are not as noble as her, so she don't know how to deal with the immediate feelings she had felt toward him. The boy is just a commoner, and as a future jedi she had no right to pursue some relationship with him. leia was trilled when her father had call her when she was four, to tell her that she was the last hope of the jedi. She was so proud ! She will never think of disregarding the ways of the jedi, even if it means that she will leave a life alone. This prize is not to high to her.

Master Yoda is waiting for his padawan. He is really proud of her. She is not as powerful as her father was, but, for the old master, it's a good things. All of his hope had turn to her when her twin brother had die so long ago. Yoda had the feeling that the young Luke would have been as powerful as his father, and the universe can't bare a new Vader. It saddened him, but he thinks that it's for the best if the boy had not survived. Leia was a far most greatest padawan than her brother can have been. For his four years of life, Obi wan had send messages to his master about the boy. Luke was far too much like his father to ease the old master mind. His capacity of loving was as stronger as his father's, and this is not the way of the jedis. In this plan too, Leia was better than her brother. Yoda made a decision, Leia will have her trial as soon as she return. The universe need the jedis.

Luke and Mara were very happy. Unknown by anyone, expect for the emperor and Luke's family, they had become engaged. They don't have said anything to Obi wan, because they are well aware of what the jedi think about mariage. For five years, Obi wan had never stoped to say that the jedi are forbiden attachement. But, in Luke and Mara's point of vue, Anaakin's mariage had not stop him to perform his jedi duty, so they don't see why their mariage will stop them to become jedis. They are also afraid that Obi wan prevent them to pass their trial if he found out the engagement. that's why they act as if nothing had change between them for the time being.

Vader was very pleased for his son. he had found his happiness, like he had found it himself with Padme. But, on the contrary of him, Luke can't ever think to hid something to his wife. they both will be jedi, and this fact leave them with no other way but sharing their thought whenever they wanted it or not. Vader can't wait for Obi wan to decide that the right time had come to Luke and Mara to have their trial. He had made a promise to Obi wan when he had force him to take his son and the love of his son's life as padawans, and he fully intended to do so. But sometime he's gone impatient. For the last two years he had come more and more often at the 'senat' with Luke and Mara for all of the senator to known them. Of course, Vader had strictly forbade to the journalist to talk about the two young people who made decision in the senat as if they have the same power as the emperor. Surprisingly, or not so much, the senators have accepted Luke and/or Mara as Vader voice in the Senate. Soon, all the piece will fall in place, and a new area will begin.

Obi wan can't find any reason to stop Luke or Mara trials. He knows very well that both of them will win without any problem. never, in his life, he had seen such powerful jedi, even master Yoda would have a hard time to defeat one. But their real force show when they fight together, then, they were invincible. It's like if they have some sort of link between them who help then to comprehend the other even without any words. Never before Obi wan had seen such a thing, and he can't help but wonder if the jedis were not wrong when they have decided to stop them from being to close from a special one.

XXXXXX

Finaly, Leia is more than happy. Her master had cut her padawan braid, she is now a full jedi. She wanted to stay with her master but some other duty called her out. Her father had waited for her to become a jedi to retired from his post as senator, and she can't let him down. from now, she will be senator Leia Organa.

Luke and mara have succeed in their trials. to show his satisfaction the emperor had named Luke as his second in command and had leave to him the Senate. For his first day alone in the Senate, Luke was very worried. Sure, he had performed this duty for a long time, but, at last, the emperor was there too. Even mara can't be there, because the emperor had something important to ask her. Lost in his thought Luke bump into someone. raising his eyes, he found himself staring at a very familiar woman. He had just see her once, but he can't have forget her. She was the one who had come with Obi wan the day of his graduation. He can feel that she is a force sensitive, even if her presence is not as bright as Mara's, the emperor's or even his father's. She seem to pick up about his force sensibility too, and she take a step back. All in her scream that she want to fight him, and Luke wondered why. When the woman run out, he don't try to stop her. She is no real danger to him or to his loved one, so he can let her be. But he would pay attention to her, and if she become dangerous, then he would use any matter in his possession to stop her.

After the Senate was finished, mara run to Luke. She had missed him so much, that it stunned her. She don't have realised how much she was accustomed to have him by her side all the time. Her meeting with the emperor had only last a couple of minutes, but after that her future mother-in-law had come and began to discuss about their upcoming wedding, and mara can't have escape Paadme. in her haste to see Luke again, Mara had leave Paadme behind. Mara was ready to be scowled by Luke's mother when the two of them come to her. But she was not prepared for the sight in front of her. paadme was discussing with a man who look like if had seen a ghost. A little behind the withe faced man, a force sensitive woman stood .

" Mom !" Cried luke. " I don't know you would've come ! What a nice surprise."

" You're not the only one who had a surprise today, son."

" Would you like to introduce us to your friend ?"

" Don't be silly, you remind me of your father when you do so. Of course i will. Luke, Mara, this is Bail Organa, a former senator like me. Bail, this is my son Luke Skywalker and his fiancee Mara Jade."

" Luke Skywalker ? But..." Bail found himself speechless. He can't believe his own eyes. Padme was dead almost twenty three years ago, so how can it be that she is alive now ? And how can her son be still alive too ?

" It's right. I forgot that you don't have known about my and Anaakin wedding. We were married twenty six years ago, and we have two children : Luke, who is the eldest, and Ilerya who is several years younger. We live in Naboo, and we have renounced to our duty to raise our family. I will never regret this choice. But, who is this young woman ?"

" She .. she is... my daughter. Leia."

" Congratulation ! I know how much Brea wanted a child. I'm happy for you."

" Thank you. But we need to leave you at once. please excuse us."

" There is no need to made any excuse. I have some errant to run to. It was nice to see you again. i don't think that i will see you again so give my regard to Brea."

" Why won't we see again?" Can't helped to ask Bail.

" Like i have said my life is on Naboo now. i have some errant to do about my son's wedding, that's why i'm here. I'm no longer a senator, and I don't have an y wish to become one again. I love my husband and my children, they are my life now. I leave the emperor deal with the Senate, I have lost already too much for it. Goodbye Bail."

Luke, Paadme and mara leave a stunned Bail. He can't help but say "It's impossible" ever and ever. Leia look at her adoptive father with concerned eyes. She promised herself to ask about this Luke Skywalker to master Yoda the next time she see him. But before she will watch very closely this two brightly force sensitives, because something tell her that their destiny will lead the three of them closer and closer.

To be continued.

I hoped you have liked it. Next chapter : Vader's plan revealed.


	6. vader's secret

Sorry for the wait. I hope you will love this chapter

Vader's secret

Obi wan don't know what to think. This morning Luke and Mara have come to him to invite him to their wedding. Obi wan can't say that it was a surprise to him. Luke is too much like his father for accepting the rule of the jedi concerning the relationship. And, maybe, he is true. Obi wan once was in love with Siri, so he can understand how these sort of feelings can be shocking for a jedi, or a man for the matters. He just regret of not having saying this to Anakin when his young padawan had seen Padme after all of theses years of training. thinking of this, made his anger blow again. He need to see Anakin now. For the long years he had take his end of the bargain, but now he need some answer. And willing or not Anakin Will give him some answer.

Vader knows that Obi wan the answers as soon as the thought cross his mind. Like himself, Obi wan was faithful to his words, and Vader knows that his long lost friend need the truth. Luke and Mara are ready to take his empire. They now are full jedis, the more powerful jedis of the history. Not even master Yoda, or his lost daughter, can't stand against the two of them. If Yoda or Leia want to come against his plan, then it will be their downfall. Vader regret that he can't have his daughter at his side, like his son, but when he had discovered that Padme had not give birth only to a son, but also to a daughter, it was too late. Anaakin had found Luke when the boy was four years old. But Vader had discovered his daughter existence when she was already eighteen. By this time Bail and Yoda have let their mark on the girl. Vader can't do anything about this, except for hiding this fact to Anaakin and Paadme.

Obi wan is waiting right in front of Vader's office. The emperor had asked him to come to see him, and Obi wan was, for once, eager to obey him. The door open and Obi wan come to see his friend.

" Come in Ben." Said the metallic voice of the emperor.

" Vader. What are you planing ?"

" Right to the point, like always, isn't it Ben ?"

" I don't have anymore time to play your game Anakin. I want the answer, NOW !"

" Yes, my friend, you deserved them. the point is that I'm dying."

" What !"

" I have no more than a year to live. The suit can't help me anymore. So, I want my son to be the next emperor."

" The next emperor ? But, why ?"

" When I have lost Padme, I have lost my life. Only my hate had keep me alive. When I have discovered that my son was alive, I have made plan for him to become my heir. I have killed Palpatin because I have known that he would have used my son against me. After that I have make made a clone of Padme, for both of us raised our son. But Padme was in love with Anakin, not Vader. So I have give her an Anakin. I have help them to found Luke, and I have become a friend of their family."

" How can have you stand it ?"

" Very simply. Each time I have seen my son smiling, I have known that it was the right thing to do."

" The empire would not accept Luke."

" But they already have. Luke is a pilot, so the soldiers would follow him. He is also the new chancellor, so the senat would follow him. And he is also a jedi, and his bride to be is a jedi too. No one can stand against them, not even his sister."

" Ilerya ? She is no treat for him."

" Of course not. I was not talking about her, but about Luke's twin sister, Leia Organa."

" What are you talking about ?"

" Don't try Ben. I have known the day I have captured you. It's a shame that I was not aware of the birth of my daughter, but we can't change the past. If she is wise she will become a good jedi, creat a new academie and lead the , please leave me alone. You can leave Corruscian if you want. You were a good friend to me, Obi wan, I regret to have doubting of you before. My pride was my downfall. Please protect my son, don't let him fall to the dark side. Mara would help you."

" Yes I know. They are good to each other. Anakin ? I was wrong."

" Wrong ? About what ?"

" Me, and the jedis were wrong. To be in love with someone don't lead to the dark side, it is the secret and the fear who lead to it. I'm sorry you were forced to hide your marriage. I'm sorry I was not a good friend to you and to Padme."

" It's over. Don't let it bothered you..."

Vader lost conscious before he can finish his sentence. Obi wan run to him. After a few minutes, Vader come again to his sens. He asked Obi wan to let him rest and close his door after his friend left him. Obi wan know that he can return to master Yoda, but he can't convince himself to do so. After all these years, he had become to think of Luke and Mara as his surogate children. He can't leave them, and he can't leave Anakin either. He is not the jedi he once was, and he don't think that he can be it again. Good or bad, he had choose his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the senat had closed for the holiday, Leia can finally go to her master. She had so much to say to him that she don't know where to begin. A few week after his first time as representative of the emperor, Luke Skywalker had been elected new chancellor. He had choose for his aide, his fiancee. The two of them are jedis, of this Leia is sure. She had seen them once with her ex-master Obi wan. Obi wan was talking to them like if they are friend. Leia wonder why her master is so close of them.

Master Yoda is worried by what Leia had told him. Not only the fact that Obi wan had obiviously trained two jedi, but also the fact that that Leia had seen Padme Amidala alive. It is not possible. How can he explained the fact that not only Luke skywalker was still alive, but also he is now a full jedi. If it's true, then the need of stoping him will be a priority. He just hope that it will not be the end of the jedi.

To be continued.

final chapter : the final battle between the twin.


	7. the true family

Here come the last chapter of this fic. I hope you have liked it.

A true family

The day he had waited for so long had come. Luke is more than nervous. Today is his wedding day. Today, Mara will be his forever, and he would be hers as well. He looked at his family and friend in the church. His father is there consoling his wailing mother. Luke can't help but smile at it. He know that his mother was happy for him, but he know as well that, as his only son, she will be more emotional than normal about it. His sister is very calm, sitting in the right of his mother, and Obi-wan is in the left of his father. Luke feel some pride at having lord Vader as his witness for his wedding. It was such an honor.

Mara is also nervous. But she is also very happy. She was stunned when the emperor has asked them to be their witness, but soon it had become to made sens to her. She was not blind, and she had seen the way Vader looked, if you can call it that, at Luke. She guessed that lord Vader had loved lady Paadme before she marry Anaakin. That's why he was so nice to her beloved Luke. She guessed also that the emperor wanted Luke to be his heir, and she had nothing against it. Luke would be a fantastic emperor, and she would help him with his task, no matter what.

XXXXXXXX

Leia is ready to fight. For the past months she had trained herself in her task. She don't like it. She don't want to kill these two jedis, but they were a shame to the order of the jedis. The fact that they are willing to marry each other is against the teaching. The future jedis needed to follow the rules of the jedis. This Luke and Mara needed to be killed, there is no other choice.

Bail and his daughter come to the church. Leia don't have hided her mission to her father. She knows that he will help her no matter the cost. She don't have found an other way to come close to her target, except for their wedding day. Again she feel her father stop dead in her track. She looked at the couple sitting in the front of the church. The man seem to be in his early forty and the woman is the same she had meet before with her father. She looked at her father, and for the first time she seen some anger in his face. Before she can react, the ceremony begin, and she can't do anything but wait for the marriage to happen before she can fulfill her goal.

Bail can't believe his eyes. When he had seen Padme a few months ago, he had believed that it was just some strange look like thing. But now, he see her with "the hero without fear". So, it was him. It was the man padme had loved so much. When Obi-wan had give him Leia, Bail was happy. He can't have the love of Padme, but he can have raised her daughter. In his mind, even if he love Brea very much, Leia was his and Padme daughter. And seeing her so much in love with this jedi, made his anger boiled. He seen the two of them looking fondly at the couple in the altar. The sight reinforce his will to help Leia.

When the ceremony ended, Leia is ready to attack them. She needed to be quick. Luke and Mara, and Vader are the only ones left in the church. Leia open her lightsaber and run to them. She just hoped that she can surprised them. But she was unlucky. Even if they were on cloud nine from their wedding, nor Luke nor Mara are fool enough to go out without their Lightsaber. Vader was quicker than them and run to Leia. Normally, Leia would not have been a match to him, but in his state, he is not as powerful as before. He can feel his strenght fade away soon. After a hard blown, he fall to the floor. He can see his last hour coming, killed by his own daughter.

Luke and mara come to the rescue of their emperor. There is no way that they leave him fight alone. In a way, he is a father to them, and they are ready to fight for him. Leia was no match to them. Soon she found herself on the floor, just in front of the falling emperor. She waited for them to finish her, but they don't do it. They take her prisoner, and as soon as she is under the guard of Obi-wan and Anaakin, they run to the emperor. Vader had not regained his conscious, and Luke is very worried for him. He don't know why, but he feel like one member of his family is leaving him. And he can't stand the thought.

A week after the wedding, was the funeral of the emperor Vader. He had passed out five days after the battle against Leia. Before he died, he had asked to Luke to forgive Leia and let her live her life. Luke had agree. But for now, his first task as the new emperor is to be at the funeral of his friend. Vader was right, no one had argued about Luke being the new emperor. Obi-wan had accepted to be his counsellor. the old jedi know that there is no way for him to return to his master. Yoda had believe that the jedis were right with their rules, but Obi-wan knows better now. The jedi of the old will grown again under Leia's rule, but Obi-wan knows that it's just a matter of time before their disappearance. Luke and Mara had enough to do with the empire, they will teach their way to their children, and their children would teach their way at their will be their way, the future way of the jedis.

Luke was fateful to his words. Two days after the funeral, Leia was freed from her prison. The only thing Luke forbid her was to come again to corruscant or Naboo. He had also tell her that if she try something against one member of his family, then he would not been so nice with her. She had agree with it, and leaved the palace with her father to go to master yoda. She had for mission to made him understand that the new emperor is not a treat to them, and he is ready to let them be as long as they let him be. Luke feeled some sadness at the retreating form of the young jedi. If things would have been different, Luke guessed that him and her would have been very good friends. But he is pretty content with his life, and he would not have wished for an other life. He turn around and found his family. His wife is there with his parents and sister. Obi-wan was there too. Luke can't help but smile. He don't fear to fall to the dark side. with such a family, there is no way for him to forget the right side. He really had the perfect family.

END.

I'm very bad in the battle scene. I hope you have liked it. Let me know.


End file.
